One Of My Own
by Crimson on Green
Summary: What happens when Crimson has a child of his own? CrimsonGreen
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimer.

---

prologue 

"Hello."

"Hunter?" The blonde instantly recognized the slightly panicked voice on the other end. "Hey… It's Sadie… Um, I really need to talk to you…"

Hunter snorted. "Aren't we talking right now?"

"This is serious. Meet me at that bar near your place… around nine thirty, okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be there."

--

Hunter stood at the edge of the solid oak bar, looking around anxiously. From the current time on his watch, he noticed that Sadie was terribly late. After calling the bartender for another drink, he saw her make her way hastily through the crowds.

As she finally reached him, she flipped her caramel hair and rested her arms on the bar.

"So… what did you want to tell me?" The bartender returned with his drink, and he sipped from it cautiously, his eyes never leaving the woman.

"I'll say it straight out…" Sadie looked away as she whispered out. "I'm pregnant..." She fidgeted with her bracelets as she continued, her brown eyes refusing to look into the pale sapphire ones. "… And I'm sure that it's yours."

Hunter stood in shock as the shorter woman continued to speak. "… I'm getting an abortion."

The Thunder slammed his glass against the bar, causing the woman to jump. "There is no fucking way I'm going to allow you to kill that baby." He glared into her worried dark orbs. "If you don't want it, fine, I'll take it…" The ninja ran a hand through his wild hair.

"How far along are you?"

Sadie spoke softly "Half way through second trimester." The blonde sighed as he continued "… Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I just found out a few days ago and-"

"Don't bullshit me, I know you noticed in the first month."

Sadie found her arms circle around her stomach. "At first I didn't plan on telling you… I wanted to keep it… But now, I just don't want to be reminded of you…"

Hunter frowned as he finished off his drink. "You would tell me this when I'm in a decent relationship." The Thunder grabbed the shorter woman's hand as he hastily made his way through the crowds. Sadie patiently followed him, making sure not to walk too fast.

They made it out of the building and stood next to the entrance, waiting for the right things to say. Finally, the disgruntled blonde decided to break the silence.

"We'll pretend to be together, only to save face… But understand… I make all decisions about the baby."

She nodded slowly as he slung an arm around her shoulders, walking away to his apartment.

--

_three__ months later…_

Hunter cradled the sleeping bundle in his arms as he stood at the bus station. "So… she's ready?" Sadie nodded as she placed the diaper bag next to the Thunder's feet. She stroked the little girl's cheek with her hand. "… Goodbye little Gabriel."

The blonde frowned at the sight of Sadie's luggage. "… You're not staying in Blue Bay Harbor?" Sadie shook her head, and readjusted her shoulder strap. "There is nothing for me here." She turned to her luggage, and picked the black bags.

"… I wish you luck, Hunter. And hopefully, we'll never meet again…"

The blonde sighed as he watched the little girl squirm in the pink blanket. He grabbed the diaper bag and threw it on his free shoulder as he turned to go back home.

"I guess it's just you and me…"

_end__ prologue_


	2. Chapter One

Crimson Fears here. Sorry for not getting this out sooner. Been having some difficulty lately, not to mention a writer's block. Anyways, on with the next chapter, because I don't think The Samurai Poet cares too much for author's notes.

---

_ "Hunter," came a gentle voice from the doorway. Hunter's body rose from its reclining position upon the bed, his eyebrows rising up in curiosity, "What is it, Cam?"_

_ The Samurai made his way across the room, shortening the distance between the two men. His face was lowered, long eyelashes settled against soft skin. The Crimson Ranger's head cocked itself gently to the side in interest. "Cam?" _

_ Dark lashes fluttered open, Cam's eyes gazing deep within blue. The lithe figure leaned forward, his face inching to the ninja's. "I love you," he whispered softly. Nothing was spoken by the male in crimson, instead he leaned forward, their lips a mere inch apart._

Hunter Bradley jumped up, the loud cry of a child interrupting his slumber. Rubbing at his eye with the palm of his hand, he yawned as his free digit roamed the bed for the pacifier. Finger grazing the nipple, he grabbed at it, flipping it over as he carefully picked up the small body next to him.

"Gabriel, you woke daddy up during a good dream," he muttered, making the child's screams grow louder. "Ah, no, no, it's okay, Gabriel. Daddy forgives you! Shh, it's okay." Hunter's body slowly began to rock in place, hugging the baby gently to his chest as he placed the pacifier in her mouth.

"Come on, be a good girl and go back to sleep, alright?" He leaned down, placing a small kiss on the girl's forehead. He quietly began to hum a soft hymn, eventually soothing the child's sobs and putting her to sleep. Being careful as not to wake her, Hunter slowly eased her body down between him and the pillow placed vertically on the other side.

Blue eyes turned towards the small nightstand next to the bed, groaning silently at the numbers. 'It's 6:37? Third time she's woken up,…' he thought as he rubbed at his eye again. 'Oh well, I guess I can at least get as much sleep as possible.' He shifted himself slowly, trying not to disturb the snoozing child next to him as he settled into the bed. Only then did it hit him, '… Ah, hell, I've got work tomorrow.'

--

Eyes fluttered open, the Thunder rubbing his eyes with a yawn as he threw his legs over the side of the bed without disturbing the slumbering child. Hunter's fingers intertwined in his sandy blonde locks, scratching his head briefly before lazily gazing at the clock. 12:06.

"… Fuck."

He turned his head to the side, passing a glance at Gabriel before standing up. He rolled his head about, a pop sounding before he walked into the living room. Hunter's pale gaze scanned across the room before landing on the object he was seeking. Making a small triumphant sound, he grabbed for the phone with his right hand, dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tori. Sorry to call you like this but I have a favor to ask."

"Sure, Hunter, what is it?"

"Well," he glanced back into the bedroom to the small sleeping frame of his child, "Do you think you'd be able to watch Gabriel for me while I go to work?"

"It depends: how long will I need to watch her?"

"Just 'til I finish my shift at work. I'm already late."

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on her. Want me to come there or what?"

"Come here. I haven't gotten ready or anything yet."

"Alright, be over in a sec!"

"Okay, and Tori? Thanks a lot, I mean it."

Pressing the 'talk' button to end the conversation, he threw the phone onto the couch and retreated back into his room. He opened his small closet, grabbing a pair of black pants and a fairly large red shirt, changing into them. He grabbed the sweatpants that now resided on the floor and tossed them into the black clothes hamper in the corner of the room, leaving the area to go into the kitchen.

"What is there to eat?" Hunter questioned out loud, opening the refrigerator door. An almost naked area stared back at him. "… Shit." He grabbed for the milk, pulling off the blue cap while he fished the cabinets for a glass. Pouring the white liquid into the cup he successfully found, he placed the jug back into the fridge. He downed the drink hastily, placing the container into the sink just as a knock sounded from the door.

"Come in!"

The white door slowly opened up, a blonde girl poking her head in. "I'm here," she grinned, coming fully inside.

"Thank God, I think Kelly's going to murder me," Hunter said, running a hand through his hair as he approached her.

Tori frowned at the dark circles under his eyes. "You haven't been getting enough sleep, have you?"

He shook his head as grabbed for his black jacket that draped arbitrarily across a chair, "Nah, haven't had the time, what with work, training, and Gabriel. Speaking of which, she's asleep in my room. I have a bottle fixed for her; it's in the fridge." He shrugged the jacket on, grabbing his motorcycle keys off the counter. "If you need anything, call me at work."

Tori nodded her head, "Don't worry, I will.

Say, Hunter, when are you going to tell the others about her?"

Hunter looked over his shoulder at the Blue Wind, shrugging his shoulders, "When the timing's right." With that, he left the apartment to start towards Storm Chargers.


	3. Chapter Two

The Samurai Poet speaking. I was reading some of the reviews, and yes, some history of Sadie will be added somewhere in either this chapter or the next one I write. And yes, I will try my best to make this long and post as soon as possible… Which means it will be around 1,000 words and posted in about four to five days (starting from the second of December).

… As if I need anything else to drive me insane besides Crimson Fears. I swear I'll kill that woman.

--

As soon as he pushed the door open, Hunter knew that this was one of the days that he should've been early. Customers moved in what seemed to be herds, and he noticed that Blake was one of the two that were currently working. The Thunder moved discreetly through the store and into the back, in which after he stashed his jacket, he met a disgruntled Kelly.

Surprisingly, she had only gave him a disappointed and angry look and pointed him to the register. The blonde thanked his stars and went to the counter, surprised to already see people waiting. The customers in actuality were just one group, and as soon as he gave them their receipt and said the normal formalities, he ran quickly into the back and grabbed a cup of coffee.

He drank the scalding hot liquid as fast as he possibly could. He had come in much later than normal… his shift was over in an hour, and he planned to make every cent possible. Overloading his system with caffeine whenever viable, he made it through the drawn out minutes.

--

Hunter had sneaked out of the sports store as fast as he could, knowing that his child was waiting for him at home. As he looked around the parking lot, he spotted his bike, but decided not to use it yet.

The Thunder checked to see if his keys were still in his pocket as he walked down the shopping district and found the familiar small grocery store. He grabbed a hand basket and walked quickly through the halls, a large container of pork that was considerably cheap caught his eye and he took it.

He continued on, grabbing such necessities as bread and cheese, a half-gallon of milk and fruit-O's, powdered baby milk and some diapers just to be safe. The Thunder moved to the front, in which the same girl seemed to be. Her bracelets clanked as she greeted him cheerfully, and his items were being rang up. The delicate beep made him nod off into another reverie.

_Sadie had aroused him in his intoxicated state, and he couldn't help but to say yes as her hands pushed him closer to her body. Her scent seemed to make him ecstatic, the fragrance of flowers and her own musk made it hard to deny her as she took off his clothes. All he wanted was to feel her surround him, and stain himself with her misplaced love. _

"Sir, are you okay?"

Hunter had come out of his dream quickly as the cashier firmly shook him with one hand. He stumbled back and pushed his hair out of his face. "… Yeah… I'm okay." – he had said without convincing himself – "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

She smiled softly as she pointed to the total on the screen. He caught this gesture immediately, and pulled out several bills to give her. She made change quickly, and wished him well. The Thunder had taken his bags and thanked her, and as soon as he made it back to Storm Chargers' parking lot, he secured his baggage on the motorcycle and sped off.

--

Hunter unlocked the door and closed it warily. He walked quickly into the kitchen and put his groceries in the appropriate places, wondering how he should cook the meat. The Thunder moved into the dining room and living room with no sign of the two girls. He went into his room, and there to his surprise he saw his Cam with his baby Gabriel.

The two slept peacefully; the Samurai kept his glasses on out of habit as he protectively curled around the small child. Hunter looked at his clock, but instead of displaying the time, it showed a folded piece of paper entitled to him. He took it out of curiosity, and on closer inspection, noticed that it was Tori's handwriting.

'Cam had came over in an attempt to find out what was going on with you, and he saw the baby. I'm so sorry he had t find out this way, but he didn't seem as upset as you and I presumed he would. I tried to call you at work, but Kelly said you had customers and that everyone was really busy. Cam had decided to help me take care of Gabbie while you were out, and I hope that its okay with you. I'll try to be back soon or at least see you at training, something family related came up, and I'm needed.'

A movement caught his eye, and the ninja looked over to see that the Samurai had woken, his glasses moved to his lap as he rubbed his eyes. As if on cue, the little girl woke up, and she started to whine. The blonde put the note onto the nightstand and retrieved his child. Gabriel cried out loudly, and Cam motioned to take the child. Hunter did as the older man wanted, and the cries died out almost instantly.

"I bet this wasn't the way you wanted me to find out."

The Thunder sat down beside the Samurai, resting his head in his hands. "… I really didn't want you to find out." Cam busied himself with playing with the small girl's hands, and she let out content squeals. "If it makes you feel better, Tori told me everything you told her, so you don't have to explain… I guess she found it appropriate."

Hunter was caught speechless. Tori assumed that he would find it difficult to tell the man that he'd been with for the longest about his drunken affair. He said nothing, but looked at the older man who seemed genuinely fond of the small girl. He had tried to stumble out some kind of explanation, but the Samurai's lips pressed lightly on his open ones. "… Don't worry about it. I think she's adorable… and I'd be more than willing to help." Cam smiled and gave the taller man another chaste kiss. "It does hurt a little, but your child is more important.

… Tori told me that you were watching your baby, working, and training. I know from seeing you at the Academy that you put in long hours of training… and I know by the bags under your eyes that you're about to collapse at any given moment." The blonde laughed as the Samurai rubbed his thumb over the skin under one of his eyes. Gabriel protested, and Cam had to move his free hand back to the bundle.

"Get in this bed and go to sleep. There is no way I can allow you to train in this condition."

Hunter laughed as the Samurai moved off of the bed to allow him to lie down under the covers. Sleep hit him almost instantly, and he had dreamed of Sadie again.


End file.
